El joven que odio por siempre
by Emely Watson
Summary: Lily recibe misteriosas cartas de un admirador secreto, James intrigado........
1. Default Chapter

By Emely Watson  
  
"EL JOVEN QUE ODIO POR SIEMPRE"  
  
1.- "Dos jóvenes opuestos":  
  
-¡Petunia, hace dos días que no lo hablas a tu hermana! ¡¿por qué?!  
  
-¡el otro día convirtió el retrete en un animal asqueroso y me encerró con él en el baño!  
  
-OH... Que bien Lily esta practicando antes de comenzar las clases, aún que ese tal ministerio le manda notificaciones a cada rato. ¿no te alegra tener una bruja en la familia, Petunia?  
  
-La verda...(pero antes de que petunia terminara su madre la interrumpió)  
  
-que bueno que te alegre, Petunia.  
  
La niña de contextura muy delgada y bien perfilada hizo una mueca de desagrado a las espaldas de su madre. (*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
-¡Petunia! ¡Petunia! ¿me estás oyendo?  
  
-Ah?...(¡nunca lo olvidare!...Lily) Te marchas otra vez Lily Evans, primero te vas por dos días a donde quién sabe y luego te vas a estudiar a ese extraño colegio ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Howort?  
  
-Se llama Hogwarts ,Petunia  
  
Petunia hizo un gesto despectivo.  
  
Ya en la calle, apunto de subir a un auto gris, un poco magullado y deteriorado . Lily tenía una sonrisa radiante y agitaba la mano con mucha energía despidiéndose de su hermana, que la observaba desde la puerta y que al poco rato también agitaba su mano. Al llegar a la estación de trenes ,que unía a Birmingham con Londres y con Liverpool y en el que en pocos segundos después Lily abordaría. Ella y su madre acordaron que Lily se hospedaría por hoy en un hotel de Londres y que en la mañana del día siguiente ella volvería buscar a Lily. Para Lily fue un viaje fatigoso desde Birmingham (una ciudad al noroeste de Londres)a Londres ya que había tenido que levantarse muy temprano para alcanzar el tren mañanero y llegar por la tarde a Londres.  
  
En el Caldero Chorriante habían muchos magos ebrios algo atípico en ese lugar no suele haber mucha gente, en ese momento Lily entra y un mago que estaba tirado en el piso le sujeto el pie, le costó trabajo entrar sin pegarle , tardo un poco pero se pudo soltar, miró extrañada y al fin dijo:  
  
-hey, Tom  
  
-ah! Hola Lily que te trae por aquí ...  
  
-compras ...dime ¿que pasó? ¿por qué hay tantos magos ebrios aquí?  
  
-el ministerio los despidió ...  
  
-¿por qué?  
  
-por según ellos , estos magos tramaban algo en contra de ellos y tú sabes... en estos tiempos lo digo por...sólo hay que cuidarse.  
  
-esta bien Tom no preguntare más , se me hace tarde , te veo luego...  
  
-que te vaya bien ...¡oye tú cuidado con hacer destrozos en mi bar!(dijo previniendo a un mago ebrio)  
  
Lily entro al callejón Diagón y se dirigió primero al banco pare sacar un poco de dinero. en su bóveda sólo había un montoncito de galeones y sickles. Lily tomo un puñadito de galeones y se apresuro en salir, después entro rápidamente a la librería antes de que los textos se agotaran , ella sabía que no podía esperar hasta mañana. Sólo quedaba un texto de "Historia de la magia III" por Brendan Stoney. Lily tomo el libro, pero junto con ella otra persona lo tomo, Lily subió su mirada y observo a un joven muy guapo con hermosos rasgos, pelo alborotado y de ojos marrones intensos y que la observaban con una rigurosa mirada a aquellos ojos verdes de Lily. se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato hasta que por fin Lily se decidió a hablar:  
  
-Tómalo tú...  
  
-No, tómalo tú... (respondió el joven)  
  
-No, de verdad puedes tomarlo...  
  
-Te digo que tú lo tomes...  
  
-eeee, Bueno.....yo me lo llevo (dijo Lily)  
  
El chico no dejo de mirar a Lily , pero de repente una voz dijo:  
  
-Hola prongs (otro chico apareció este era también muy guapo. Delgado, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules ) (* SIRI-BOY!!! :D)  
  
-Dime ¿tu la habías visto?  
  
-¿A quién? (pregunto el joven que recién había llegado)  
  
-La chica.... de pelo rojizo (dijo refiriéndose a Lily que observaba otro libro)  
  
-Ah!!! Si la había visto , es una Gryffindor, Bonita eh?  
  
-¿Como no lo había visto antes?....  
  
-Bueno prongs ella es muy reservada, no sale mucho y James Potter anda preocupado de otras cosas ... Hey, pero si conoces a su amiga Lya Macbrige ¿verdad?...  
  
-si,si claro(el joven no le quitaba la vista a Lily , hasta que la vio salir de la librería )  
  
-James Potter, eres todo un Don Juan que tramas(dijo el segundo joven, al ver que James no dejo de mirar a Lily)  
  
-Nada..."Siri". (Dijo James sarcásticamente)  
  
Sirius miró a James con una mirada asesina.  
  
-Pero si tus fans te dicen así...  
  
-De acuerdo Jemsie...  
  
-¡que hay! (un tercer joven apareció, este era igual de apuesto ,tenia unos hermosos ojos de color miel y pelo castaño ;D)  
  
-Nada sólo que Jemsie ...(James miró a Sirius con una malévola mirada) Esta bien , ya entendí JAMES esta detrás de una nueva conquista.  
  
-No descansas prongs- Añadió el tercer joven.  
  
-Será mejor que te calles Remus Lupin-dijo James un poco cansado ya de tantas bromas.  
  
-vaya que si se molesto "Lo siento señor discúlpame"-Dijo Sirius en lugar de Remus.  
  
-"No me ayudes Sirius"-respondió Remus  
  
-Ya vámonos , volveré mañana dijo James, sujetando a Remus y a Sirius de las mangas... (*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
-¿Por qué me dio la impresión de que ya conocía a ese chico?  
  
-Hey! Lily! (Una chica se dirigía hacia ella, esta tenía ojos muy obscuros y pelo azabache )  
  
-Ah... Hola Lya-Respondió Lily algo pensativa.  
  
-¿En que piensas Lily?  
  
-Lya.¿conoces a un chico de pelo negro, con ojos marrones...Ah también usa lentes.  
  
-Lily,¿estás hablando de JAMES POTTER?, uno de los chicos más codiciado de Hogwarts, es guapo, famoso y millonario...ES UN MERODIADOR...Y ¡¿no lo conocías?!  
  
-emm...sólo había escuchado sobre él.  
  
-¡que! has estado con él en clases, en la sala común, en el comedor y ¿no lo habías visto?(Lya parecía un poco molesta al ver la actitud de Lily ) ¡¿en que mundo vives?! ...  
  
- no me culpes, yo no soy como tú que se anda fijando en cada movimiento que hace ese tal Potter y su grupito.(- en realidad si lo había visto , pero no me interesaba...que digo, como si ahora me interesara)  
  
- ¿Lily? ¿estás ahí? realmente estás muy rara últimamente.  
  
-Lya, mejor vamonos de aquí -dijo rápidamente sujetándola por las mangas.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
Lily entro a una tienda de calderos, un poco molesta por lo ocurrido momentos atrás y sin querer botó un montón de calderos que estaban a su izquierda. Un caldero llegó a los pies de un joven que estaba cerca de ella, él joven dijo despectivamente:  
  
- Como siempre un Gryffindor haciendo el ridículo, son patéticos...  
  
Lily observó al joven que era muy pálido con cabello corto Lily se dijo:  
  
-es Lucius Malfoy...un Slytherin, Lily prepárate por que van a empezar los insultos...  
  
A su vez Malfoy se decía:  
  
-Recogeré esos calderos, para demostrarle la patética que es y se lo diré en su cara de estúpida.  
  
Lily se agacho para recoger los calderos, pero al mismo tiempo que Malfoy también se agachaba y sus cabezas chocaron lo único que se escucho fue un:  
  
-¡Auch!!!  
  
Lucius estaba rojo de ira y ya estaba listo para decirle algún insulto, fue en ese momento que mira a los ojos a Lily y no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra, en vez de eso una leve risa, Lily se extraño demasiado ella esperaba un insulto como respuesta, pero una "risa" ella solamente a tino a reír también. se rieron unos minutos y luego Lucius se paró (después de recoger todos los calderos y dejarlos en su lugar)y empujo a una joven que estaba en la puerta, la insultó y se marcho. Lily que sorprendida aún más -Que chico tan extraño, pero es un Slytherin.  
  
Mientras esto aconteció Lya estaba en la tienda de al lado comprando un gato, no le gustaban las lechuzas. En ese momento entro Lily discutiendo sola .  
  
- Que pasó Lil -quiso saber Lya.  
  
-¡Nada!, sólo que hoy me han pasado puros chascarros, primero lo de ese tal Potter en la librería y ahora en la tienda de al lado con un Slytherin: Lucius Malfoy que es muy extraño... _ -que te hizo -interrumpió Lya  
  
-No preguntes - le contesto Lily molesta.  
  
-Cálmate Lil...deberías comprar una lechuza.  
  
-Si, Creo que comprare una -dijo rápidamente .  
(*(*(*(*(*  
  
-A sido un día agotador, pero provechoso ...fue buena idea haber comprado esta hermosa lechuza... ¿como la voy a llama? (decía Lily mientras salía de la tienda de mascotas. Se suponía que Lily le estaba hablando a Lya, pero esta tenía una mirada perdida hacia un chico que estaba al otro lado de la calle)...  
  
Jemsie... (dijo Lya con un suspiro)  
  
-Si, Jemsie es un bonito nombre para mi lechuza..... (Lily estaba muy feliz que no analizó lo que decía) ¡no! que horrible nombre... (Lily miro a Lya y se dio cuenta que esta no le tomaba atención, que miraba a un chico).  
  
Lily al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga dijo despectivamente:  
  
-Es James Potter ¿qué tiene de galán? me parece un muchacho común v corriente...  
  
(Lily fue interrumpida por Lya que ahora le prestaba atención)-¡no lo ves Lily! él...él es perfecto...  
  
-¡¿Qué es "perfecto" para ti?!...¿por qué tengo una amiga así?-dijo muy despacio.  
  
-Lo voy a saludar ¡hola! ¡James!....  
  
Lily se volteó, no quería que la vieran con Lya.  
  
-oye, prongs Lya Macbrige...  
  
James iba mirando el suelo y pareciera como que no escuchaba a la chica ni a Sirius.  
  
-¡Hey!(James recibió un manotazo en la cabeza por parte de Sirius).  
  
-¡Que te pasa Black!  
  
-Lya Macbrige te esta saludando, no puedes defraudar a tus admiradoras.  
  
-así...-James miró a la chica que lo saludaba, pero sus ojos se posaron en Lily que estaba detrás de Lya, ya que estaba avergonzada por la actitud de Lya.  
  
James murmuro al ver a Lily:  
  
-Esa chica...  
  
En ese momento Lily no aguanto más la actitud de Lya y doblo en la esquina, James iba a cruzar la calle , como para seguirla, pero Remus dijo extrañado:  
  
-James ¿ a donde vas?.  
  
James no contesto se quedo pensativo.(-¿por qué la iba a seguir?...¿Ella?  
  
-James está raro desde que vio a esa chica pelirroja- Sirius le comento a Remus  
  
-Creo que es su nueva conquista, pero después de una semana ya se le habrá olvidado, Tu sabes es JAMES POTTER.  
  
-Sirius me harías un favor-dijo James  
  
-Qué... -Cállate.  
  
En ese momento un chico pasó al lado Lya, lo que la hizo reaccionar:  
  
-Un momento ¿dónde esta Lily?,después de percatarse de que los 4 chicos ( incluyendo el que estaba al lado de ella)la miraban, salió corriendo muy avergonzada.  
  
El chico de contextura robusta, tez blanca y pelo rubio cruzo al otro lado de la calle para encontrarse con los demás chicos. (* MALDITA RATA!!...NO SE PA Q LA INCLUI EN EL FIC)  
  
-Que hay Wormtail -dijo Remus  
  
-Que le pasó a esa loca -dijo el joven, refiriéndose a Lya .  
  
-Ah...sólo una admiradora de James, Tu sabes como es esto de la fama-dijo Sirius con un tono de importancia.  
  
(*(* (*(* (*(* (*(*(*(* (*(* (*(* (*(*  
  
Lily estaba hospedada en un hotel de Londres "Hilton", un hotel muy privilegiado. Sólo se alojaría una noche, así que tenía dinero de sobra. Su habitación era muy cómoda. Para Lily fue un día muy agotador y llenos de chascarros.  
  
-Vaya no sabía que Lya estaba tan obsesionada con Potter...está loca ese tipo es...(de repente se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y apareció Lya)  
  
-No estoy loca y no digas nada de James-Lya estaba un poco molesta.  
  
-¡Hey! Desde cuando escuchas detrás las puertas-Dijo Lily un poco sorprendida.  
  
-¡Desde ahora!...¿puedo saber porque te fuiste?  
  
-Por que, no quería estar presenciando tu numerito. ¿cómo me encontraste?- dijo Lily  
  
-¿qué numerito? ¿De verdad me veía ridícula?-pregunto Lya un poco avergonzada.  
  
-Sí...-respondió Lily  
  
-Bueno, creo que si me veía ridícula... Supuse que te alojarías aquí es un buen hotel.  
  
-No debí irme sin avisarte, pero si te lo hubiera dicho no me hubieses escuchado, estabas como hipnotizada por Potter.  
  
-Bueno, mejor me voy ...él debe haber pensado que soy una estúpida- Lya con estás palabras cerró la puerta.  
  
-Me dio la impresión cuando doble en la esquina que Potter me miraba y que iba a cruzar...no, no creo.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
-¡se me hace tarde mamá!  
  
-Lo sé Lily, no grites vas a llegar a tiempo.  
  
-¡Petunia! -grito Lily  
  
-¡que pasa!-contesto un poco enojada.  
  
-quiero decirte que te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo Lily tocándole la cara.  
  
-e.... yo también. Deberías apurarte-dijo un poco nerviosa y conmovida, pero lo disimulaba.  
  
Lily subió al auto de su madre, que la llevaría a la estación de trenes que llevaba a Londres. Al llegar a Londres, se despidió de su madre durante un buen rato y luego se fue rápidamente, se le hacía muy tarde, ya en la estación de King's Cross, se disponía atravesar el andén 9 ¾, lo a travesó sin problemas y se subió al tren que ya iba a partir.  
  
-¡Lily! ¡pensamos que no ibas a llegar!-dijo Lya .  
  
-Lily, yo le dije que tú llegarías-otra joven apareció, pero esta tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules.  
  
-Me atrase un poco, ustedes saben todos los viajes que tengo que hacer.  
  
-si, se me había olvidado-dijo Lya.  
  
-descuida Lya - dijo Lily, que estaba muy entusiasmada con el comienzo de las clases.  
  
-Emely y Terry nos están esperando-dijo la joven.  
  
-Sí, tienes razón Susan -asintió Lily.  
  
De repente se escucho un voz :  
  
-¡Lily!, que bueno que ya estés aquí, nos tenías preocupada(era una joven...de pelo negro y ojos oscuros)  
  
-¡Hey no creen que deberían habernos avisado a Terry y a mí de que Lily ya había llegado!-dijo refiriéndose a Lya y a Susan.  
  
-Recién la encontramos- dijo Susan.  
  
-No deberíamos dejar a Terry sola.  
  
-Lily tiene razón chicas, deberíamos ir a ver a Terry debe estar preocupada- sugirió Lya  
  
-esta bien -dijo Emely  
  
James estaba conversando con Sirius, cuando James ve a Lily hablando con sus amigas, Sirius volteo para ver que es lo que miraba James:  
  
-Vaya es esa chica otra ves- James no escucho a Sirius, que ahora estaba mirando a Susan que estaba junto a Lily.  
  
James decidió pasar por donde estaba Lily. Lya se dio cuenta que James se dirigía hacia ellas y se ordenó el cabello. James pasó empujando a Lily muy fuerte, Lily se volteo su cara vio James con una mirada asesina y dijo en un susurro :  
  
-Potter...-Lily estaba enfurecida.  
  
Emely y Susan miraban sorprendidas la escena y la cara de Lily., que estaba más enfurecida ya que James ni siquiera se disculpo. Lya miraba como James se alejaba y se entristeció por que él no le prestó mucha atención.  
  
-ee...¿Lily?...-Lily la miró aún enfurecida y Emely se asustó un poco que dudo si hablarle por un segundo, pero se animó a sugerir algo para desviarla del tema:-¿no crees que deberíamos ir a donde Terry?  
  
-Tienes razón debe estar preocupada-dijo Lily más tranquila.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*((*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
-¡oh! mira que preocupada estaba Terry-dijo Susan irónicamente al ver a una jovencita morena, de pelo castaño claro, que estaba al fondo de aquel vagón conversando animadamente con un chico delgado y de pelo castaño. Al ver a sus amigas la jovencita se sonrojo, Lya se decidió a saludarla y acercarse a ella. Las demás iban detrás de Lya.  
  
-Hola Terry, que bien acompañada estas-dijo con un tono burlesco y mirando al chico, eso hizo que Terry se sonrojara más.  
  
-ee...Hola Lya....¡Lily que bueno que llegaste!-dijo Terry un poco nerviosa.  
  
-Hola Terry-dijo Lily que no aguantaba la risa al ver a Terry tan afligida.  
  
-Ya no me saludas...no importa ...hola Oliver-dijo Emely al ver a su amiga muy nerviosa.  
  
-Yo...mejor me voy...Te veo después Terry-se despidió Oliver también un poco nervioso.  
  
Ninguna quiso molestar más a Terry, porque ya la habían puesto muy nerviosa, se sentaron al último porque habían más asientos, todas miraban a Terry como diciendo, "Te la tenías bien guardada", pero nadie quería seguir molestando, así que empezaron a hablar de sus vacaciones, pero en eso apareció Lucius Malfoy y dijo:  
  
-¡quién puso sus cosas en mi compartimiento!!-los pocos ahí presentes lo quedaron mirando.  
  
Lily se levantó y dijo:  
  
-Son mías-Sue miraba a Lily como dándole su más sentido pésame.  
  
Lucius miró a LiLy y se dijo:  
  
"es la chica..."-y se puso muy nervioso y le susurro al oído que podía ocupar ese compartimiento, que no importaba, pero además de eso le dijo que si sus amigas le preguntabas que le había dicho, dijera que la insultó y la dejó pasar por esta vez. Lily se sorprendió mucho, después, sus amigas le preguntaron que le había dicho Lucius, y Lily les dijo lo que este le había dicho que dijera.  
  
Lily todavía no lo podía creer ni siquiera la insultó, le dijo eso y se fue muy rápido.  
  
******************************** Nota de la autora: Esta es mi versión de por que Lucius Malfoy odia a los sangre sucias, claro que también agregue otras cosas, espero que les guste lo que llevo escrito ^-^, Le dedico a mis mejores amigas este fic, ya que ellas encarnan a las protagonistas y Remus mi príncipe azul... ...ojalá q les guste mi fic ya q es el primero que escribo ......bien no me queda más q decir así no esta demás decir q Remus es mío!!!! es q por ahí me lo kerian quitar, pero = felicito a todas aquellas q les gusta REMUS)...(Emely Watson mas conocida como Lita Diggory :) dejen reviews con sus comentarios o quejas. 


	2. “Cartas de un admirador y poemas anónimo...

2.- "Cartas de un admirador y poemas anónimos."  
  
La Ceremonia de selección y el Gran banquete ya habían acontecido y como todos los años en Hogwarts Dumbledore había dado su discurso de bienvenida y recomendaciones para este año (-debo recordarles que no esta autorizado ir al bosque prohibido-dijo mirando a Sirius y James.). Todos se encontraban en sus respectivas salas comunes. Lily, Susan, Emely y Terry subieron a una de las habitaciones de las sexto año, todas sus cosas ya estaban en la habitación.  
  
Terry no había dicho ninguna palabra desde el comedor, Susan se pudo percatar de eso.  
  
-Terry, ¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto Susan algo preocupada.  
  
-No nada, creo que estoy cansada. Mientras, Emely estaba con Lily comentando la ceremonia, pronto se unió a la conversación Susan y Terry.  
  
-Lily no lo tomes a mal, pero Lya no me cae muy bien, no quería decírtelo más que mal es tu amiga ¿o no?.  
  
- Emely tiene razón Lya a veces se comporta muy extraño-dijo Susan.  
  
-No deberían hablar mal de ella...- Emely y Susan miraron a Terry , que por fin se había decido a hablar.  
  
-Chicas, guarden silencio Lya viene para acá- advirtió Lily.  
  
La joven entró a la habitación de las cuatro chicas, traí a una revista en sus manos.  
  
-Hola, chicas... miren lo que tengo- Lya les mostró una revista llamada "Tû"- es una revista muggle sólo para chicas...¿les puedo hacer un test?  
  
-¿una revista muggle?-pregunto Emely examinando la revista.  
  
-por que no...yo haré el test-dijo Terry tomando la revista.  
  
-Bien, si Terry lo hace entonces yo también –dijo Emely  
  
-¿Para que es ese test?-preguntó Lily .  
  
-Para saber como tiene que ser tu chico ideal-respondió Lya, con mucha energía.  
  
-Para mí son puras tonterías muggles-dijo Susan .  
  
-Si son tonterías según tú, deberías hacerlo ya que no te va importar lo que diga-Dijo Lya tratando de convencerla.  
  
Después de que Terry respondiera preguntas como:-¿Qué prefieres que tu chico te regale para tu cumpleaños?: a)un ramo de flores b)una cita a la luz de la luna-a cada una le toco responder. Susan igual accedió a hacerse el test.  
  
-Voy a empezar por Terry...Bueno, Te gustan los chicos románticos, que se la juegan por ti. Siempre trata de protegerte, es capaz de hacer cosas estúpidas para lograr tu perdón, en caso que estén peleados. A veces suele ser inocente, tímido y sentimental, por eso necesita de tu protección y que le prestes atención.(Terry escuchaba con mucha atención y le daba importancia, Susan estaba muerta de la risa por las tonteras que decía)  
  
-No te rías Susan por que ahora te toca a ti, dice...Te gustan los chicos caprichosos, charlatanes, a pesar de que tu eres todo lo contrarío, él siempre tratará de hacerte sonreír y estará ahí en las buenas y en las malas. si algún problema se presenta él es el primero en olvidarlo y fingir que nada ha sucedido, pero en el fondo lo siente mucho.  
  
-es tu turno Lily...Te gustan los chicos con un carácter muy fuerte, pero siempre está pensando en ti aunque no lo parezca, le gusta ser rudo y es muy egocéntrico, testarudo, pero él puede amarte locamente y luchar por ese amor. Pero a veces su mal genio y su orgullo pueden causarte problemas y vas a dudar si amarlo o odiarlo. Debes ser de carácter fuerte igual que él y darle la pelea.  
  
- ¡¿oye...y yo!?-preguntó Emely impaciente.  
  
-Al tiro no te impacientes Emely...Esta bien. Te gustan lo chicos intelectuales y reservados, que ocultan muchos secretos, que a ti suelen encantar. Por lo general a él le gustan las mismas cosas que a ti , lo que va dar una excelente relación. Una mítica lo rodea, lo que puede sorprenderte mucho o amarlo más. Es un romántico de corazón y muy pasivo, nunca debes presionarlo o exigirle demasiado.  
  
-Sermo plebeius- susurro Lya.  
  
-¿qué vas hacer?-preguntó Lily curiosa.  
  
-Ya lo verás-dijo Lya para darle un poco más de interés al asunto.  
  
De la revista empezaron a salir unas imágenes en negro que se fueron poniendo delante de las cuatro chicas-Hechicé la revista para que les mostrará algunas opciones de entre los chicos de sexto grado de cualquier casa, referente al modelo de "chico ideal" que les había salido en el test. De repente las imágenes que estaban frente a Lily empezaron a mostrar imágenes de chicos, Lily quedó helada al ver de que chicos se trataban. Primero había una fotografía de James Potter, la siguiente era de Lucius Malfoy y por último una fotografía de Matt Kewley(El Buscador del equipo de Revenclaw) A Emely le tocó fotografías de: Dan Crewson (Un chico de Slytherin), Remus Lupin y Kurt Tamson(El prefecto de la casa de Hufflepuff), a Susan le tocó fotos de: Denis Leyton( Un chico de Ravenclaw), Sirius Black, Ewan Royers(Un Gryffindor), a Terry le tocó: Oliver Wood, Steve Macgregor(Un Slytherin), Ian Malkovish(Un Revenclaw)-Todas estuvieron alegando todo el rato , todas estuvieron de acuerdo que este era una falsedad.  
  
-Para mí siguen siendo tonteras-dijo Susan despectivamente.  
  
De repente apareció en la habitación otra joven esta tenía el pelo rubio y ojos verdes su nombre era Marcia Dawmon (era la presidenta del club de fans de James en Gryffindor, por así decirlo.) y preguntó: ¿Qué haces Lya?, se suponía que me harías el test a mi primero...¡entrégame la revista!  
  
Emely le contestó:  
  
-¡ella nos quiso hacer el test a nosotras primero!-Marcia era archí enemiga de Emely.  
  
Susan la quiso ayudar a Emely:  
  
-¡sí, no tienes que mandonear a Lya así!  
  
Marcia tomo a Lya del brazo la sujeto con fuerza y la tironeo, esto hizo enfadar mucho a Emely, que empujo Marcia y soltó a Lya ,y le dijo:-¡Vete de aquí por que no soporto tu olor a porquería!!!!-Todas miraban escandalizadas la escena, Susan le daba ánimos a Emely y Lya detuvo a Marcia que le quería pegar a Emely, de repente entró la Prefecta Sarah Deavis al escuchar los gritos de las chicas:  
  
-¡Que está pasando aquí! ¿Watson? ¿Dawmon? ....  
  
-Nada solo que Marcia me esta dando la buenas noches-Dijo Emely Sarcásticamente.  
  
Sarah le dijo a todas que era hora de dormir y les advirtió que no debía volver a ocurrir actos como este. Todas se fueron a dormir. Lily reprendió a Emely mientras que Susan la felicitaba, Terry se había quedado dormida, el ratón de Emely la estaba acompañando unos segundos después se escucho un grito de Terry:- ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡ Emely saca tu ratón de aquíííí!! T-T  
  
-Ops!. ˆ-ˆ -dijo Emely.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
Hoy les tocaba su primera clase, DCAO(Defensas contra las artes obscuras) con los de Slytherin, la clase estuvo muy interesante, repasaron a los hombres lobos Emely se sentó con Terry, atrás de ellas Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew, Emely notó algo nervioso a Remus :  
  
-¿Te sucede algo Remus?-preguntó Emely un poco extrañada.  
  
A lo que él contesto: -No me sucede nada.  
  
El profesor de DCAO era Leonidas Northam que tenía aproximadamente, unos treinta y un años. Lily se sentó con Susan , que observaba a Elisha Beiker, una joven pelirroja que no dejaba de mirar al profesor, que estaba explicando de que se alimentaban los hombres lobos. Susan se puso a reír muy fuerte y el profesor no lo pasó por alto :- Señorita March, ¿podría decirnos que le causa tanta gracia?.  
  
-E...sólo me reía de mi compañera de adelante que no deja de mirarlo-Susan pudo ver como Elisha y el prof. se ruborizaban. La clase estallo en risas y Susan se percató que la chica de Slytherin la miraba con odio.  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
-¿Terry? ¿te vas con nosotras?-preguntó Lily  
  
-no, tengo algo que hacer-respondió Terry  
  
-Esta bien, no llegues tarde a Aritmancia -dijo Susan.  
  
Terry estaba animadamente conversando con Ian Malkovish, cuando Oliver aparece de repente:  
  
-¡¡¿Te está molestando Terry?!!-dijo mirando a Ian de reojo.  
  
Terry quedó con signo de interrogación(¿Que onda?)  
  
-E...no, solo estábamos conversando-respondió Terry muy extrañada.  
  
Bueno menos extrañada de lo que estaba Ian, Oliver estaba muy sonrojado y solo quería irse, se despidió de Terry, se dio media vuelta y se fue.  
  
Ian se apresuró a decir:  
  
-Lo siento Terry no sabía que entre ustedes había algo  
  
-Pero, si no hay nada entre nosotros, él es mi mejor amigo, estoy más extrañada que tú-respondió Terry que luego se fue a clase de Aritmancia.  
  
Llegó justo a tiempo y se sentó junto a Lily. Durante la clase Terry no se podía sacar de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido con Oliver así que le envió a Oliver un papel pidiéndole alguna respuesta (-Oliver te quería preguntar si te había ocurrido algo, es que lo que pasó hace un momento fue...tú sabes algo extraño.) ,pero Oliver no le respondió y fingió que nada había pasado.  
  
(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
Lily y sus amigas fueron al comedor a Almorzar, Terry quiso olvidar lo ocurrido, y le empezó a alegar a Emely que mantuviera a su ratón lejos de ella.  
  
-Oye, Roller no te hace nada a él sólo le agrada tu compañía-dijo Emely  
  
Lily se dio cuenta que Lucius Malfoy la observaba, le dijo a Susan:  
  
-Ese chico a veces me asusta-¿quién?-preguntó Susan- Lucius Malfoy. -Me ha estado observando, ¿tú crees que este pensando en hacerme una broma?- dijo Lily algo preocupada.  
  
-No creo-Susan trato de tranquilizarla.  
  
De repente apareció Mandy prima de Emely, que iba en quinto grado en Gryffindor. Lily, Susan y Terry ya la conocían, y se sentó junto a Emely. En eso entraron algunas lechuzas. Whitby la lechuza de Terry le traía un mensaje, cuando Terry lo tomo le pareció extraño el mensaje era una carta sellada, Emely y Mandy la ayudaron a abrir la carta, sacó de su interior un hoja que decía:  
  
-Te recuerdo como eras en el último otoño. Eras la boina gris y el corazón en calma. En tus ojo peleaban las llamas del crepúsculo. Y las hojas caían en el agua de tu alma.  
  
Apegada a mis brazos como una enredadera, las de recogían tu voz lenta y en calma. Hoguera de estupor en que mi sed ardía. Dulce jacinto azul torcido sobre mi alma....  
Terry............  
  
¬¬ -Oye Terry ¿quién te puedo escribir algo así? –dijo Emely. -E...no sé estoy muy sorprendida, todavía no les digan a las chicas, yo se los diré después ¿esta bien?- respondió Terry  
  
-Esta bien, jijijijijijijijijiji...Tienes un admirador-Mandy no aguantó la risa.  
  
-No te rías de mi @(@ -dijo Terry.  
(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
Emely se apresuro para llegar temprano a clases d pociones con Ravenclaw, no había nadie en la mazmorra así que el ocio le incentivo a ser tonteras, Emely tomo la escoba para barrer y la usó como micrófono y luego empezó a cantar:  
  
- This is how you remid me of what I really am, This is how you remid me of what I really am, It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a diferrn storry, This time I'm mistaken........... (*How you remind me de NICKELBACK es mi favorita ˆ-ˆ )  
  
En ese momento de inspiración fue interrumpida por una voz:  
  
-Cantas bien...  
  
Emely se sorprendió y se avergonzó al ver a Remus Lupin parado junto a la puerta, pensó que él la había visto cantar con una escoba y hacer pasos ridículos y se sonrojo, no pudo decir nada por que en ese momento llegaron James, Sirius y Peter. James al ver a los dos chicos no tardó en decir:  
  
-Mm, no pierdes el tiempo Moony- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa a Emely que estaba en estado de coma.  
  
Susan no tardo en llegar y quedo ".??? al ver a Emely roja y paralizada, empezaron a llegar los demás alumnos, así Emely se camuflo para que Remus no la viera. Emely se sentó al último, con Lily a la que le contó lo ocurrido, Susan y Terry no tardaron en saberlo. La clase de pociones había resultado muy divertida, el profesor Albert Hosht los había echo trabajar en parejas a Lily le tocó con Susan, para mala suerte a Emely le tocó con Remus, Emely quedo como petrificada. A James le tocó con Sirius. Ellos estaban sentados delante de Lily con Susan. Todos tenían que hacer una poción para el resfrió, era una poción con la cual debían tener precaución, ya que después de terminar de hacerla se debe dejar un día de enfriamiento. Lily y Susan iban muy bien , pero James no dejaba de molestar a Lily, le puso en su pelo, tripas de sapo. Lily ya estaba aburrida así que derramo sobre James su poción:  
  
-¡Oh lo siento James!-dijo Lily sarcásticamente.  
  
El pelo de James empezó a crecer exageradamente-Vaya prongs luces bien, tienes más estilo-dijo Sirius  
  
Burlescamente todos contuvieron la risa ya que nadie quería tener problemas con James. El profesor llevó a James a la enfermería.  
  
-Maldita Evans-dijo James enojado.  
  
El profesor ordenó que continuaran con la poción, pero sin derramarla... Emely estaba aún muy avergonzada, pero a Remus no pareció importarle. Emely por fin pudo hablar: -Tienes... que echarle las hojas de Sorgo(*para los que no saben Sorgo es un tipo de hierba Asiática) primero, si le hechas los hongos... va a quedar mal.  
  
-esta bien-dijo Remus  
  
-ee...¿Remus?...tú...-dijo Emely muy avergonzada.  
  
-descuida no le diré a nadie-dijo Remus sabiendo lo que Emely iba a decir. Gracias...-dijo Emely.  
(*(*( -Lily no crees que estuvo mal volcar la poción en James –dijo Susan advirtiéndole.  
  
-No-dijo Lily segura.  
  
-Tu sabes eso de las.... bromas- dijo Susan.  
  
-Yo no le temo a Potter-dijo Lily orgullosa.  
  
Susan no habló más del tema.  
  
(*(*(  
  
Terry les contó a Susan y Lily en el dormitorio lo de el poema anónimo. A Susan le dio una risa histérica, Lily sólo sonrió, ambas prometieron ayudarla a averiguar quién era su admirador. Emely estaba alimentando a su ratón Roller.  
  
-Hey, Emely ¿tú sabías, lo del poema?- preguntó Lily.  
  
-ee...sí- respondió Emely.  
  
-deja de alimentar a ese ratón y ven para acá –dijo Terry  
  
-deja a mi ratón en paz, a él le gusta tu compañía, ¿por qué a ti no?- contestó Emely algo molesta.  
  
-esta bien, lo dejaré en paz si prometes alejarlo de mi – dijo Terry tratando llegar a un acuerdo, ya que Emely estaba un poco enfadada.  
  
-Roller ya no te molestará...ya no te quiere-dijo jade tomando a su ratón en las manos.  
  
-Me dio sueño de tanto escuchar su discusión infantil, me voy a dormir- interrumpió Susan.  
  
-Yo igual me voy a dormir, ya es muy tarde-dijo Lily.  
  
-esta bien lo siento Emely, ya no voy a acercarme más a tu rata-dijo Terry finalmente y luego se puso a dormir.  
  
-No importa Roller, tu sabes ella es insensible- Emely le dijo a su ratón, poniéndolo al lado de su cama y luego se quedo dormida. (*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
En el desayuno. Terry y Emely estaban tan amigas como siempre, Ewel la lechuza de Emely como de costumbre le traía "El profeta", Emely quedo sorprendida con la noticia titular:  
  
-"Asesinato en el ministerio, Se halló cadáver del secretario de Cornelius Fudge :Charles Barkins en su oficina. Alerta en el ministerio".  
  
-Que horrible...¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?-Preguntó Terry escandalizada.  
  
Emely también recibió un mensaje de Mandy quién le decía si se podían ver en la tarde. Lily recibió un mensaje, pero este también era anónimo, Lily pensó que se trataba de una broma como a Terry le enviaron también un mensaje anónimo. Al abrirlo no encontró ningún poema si no una carta:  
  
-Tus ojos suelen proyectar muchas emociones y sentimientos que despiertan en mi los que están dormidos, hay una barrera muy sólida que me aleja de ti, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo posible para sobrepasarla, sólo para ver tus ojos de nuevo junto a mi...  
  
Adiós Lily te escribiré luego.  
  
Lily se sorprendió mucho, no se lo esperaba para nada, estas palabras eran muy bonitas para ser una broma, Lily se puso a meditar lo de la gran barrera:  
  
-¿A caso este chico es millonario?-se preguntó Lily.  
  
Emely divisó a Marcia Dawmon que entraba al comedor. Emely pensó que esa era su oportunidad de venganza y susurro un hechizo muy despacio:  
  
-Lexio modalux.  
  
Pero en ese momento apareció Susan y se puso frente a Emely y las saludo, pero el rostro de Emely cambio por completo al ver que su hechizo hacia efecto sobre Susan, de pronto Susan lucia un peinado tipo punk y todo el comedor susurraba y reía, Emely trato de decirle:  
  
-Eee...Su...¡ops!...Lo siento...  
  
Lily quedo horrorizada y miró a Emely con lástima. Terry le hizo señas a Susan para que se diera cuenta , pero Susan no entendía:  
  
-¡Qué pasa!...¡que tengo!...Que pasa me lave el pelo recién-contesto Susan confundida. Pero después se toco la cabeza y se dio cuenta que no tenía pelo en las orillas y salió corriendo, Emely le grito:  
  
-Susan tienes que hacer el hechizo para revertirlo!!.  
  
Susan corrió y llegó hasta el pasillo camino a la sala común de Gryffindor. Sacó un espejo pequeño que portaba en su bolsillo y vio su horrible peinado. Lanzó una serie de hechizos, pero ninguno hacia efecto. De pronto se escucharon unos pasos, era Sirius Black que cuando vio a Susan quedo espantado sólo pudo decir:  
  
-Ee....Su que le paso a tu lindo cabello.  
  
Susan lo miró y contesto:  
  
-¡¡¡Necesitaba que Emely me lanzará un hechizo por equivocación y me cambiara el Look!!!-dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
-Oh...ya veo-Sirius empezó a reír, entre risas -Lo puedo arreglar, he hecho ese hechizo muchas veces-Sirius agito su varita y dijo un hechizo medio raro y el cabello de Susan quedo restaurado.  
  
Sirius se empezó a acercar a Susan, Tanto así que la puso muy nerviosa, ya que el estaba muy cerca de ella, entonces ella lo empujo y salió corriendo, Sirius grito:  
  
-¡Hey! no me vas a dar las gracias....  
  
-¡¡¡No!!!-respondió Susan .  
  
Emely salió del comedor y se encontró con Susan que venía Ruborizada:  
  
-E...¿Su?...Tu cabello regreso a la normalidad....Lo siento-dijo Emely  
  
-no es suficiente, me hiciste pasar por momentos a vergonzantes-Dijo Susan.  
  
Emely le pidió disculpas el resto del día, así Susan la perdonó. (*(*(*(*(*( Por la noche fueron a Hogsmeade y Emely, Terry y Susan entraron a una taberna: "Rata muerta"(Un nombre raro...pero el lugar era bueno, puedo asegurarlo) en donde Susan y Emely apostaron a que Emely no podía tomarse dos vasos de Fire wisky . Terry se puso a tomar cerveza de mantequilla mientras Emely se bebía su segundo vaso de Fire wisky . Emely ganó la apuesta, quedo algo mareada y planeo una penitencia para Susan. Susan tuvo que mandarle un beso a Severus Snape y decirle te quiero, entre tanto el chico quedo confundido, pero al final se dio cuenta que se trataba de una broma. Lily fue a buscar a sus amigas con las que había acordado juntarse más tarde. Ya era un poco tarde y no sabía en donde podían estar sus amigas. De repente vio a Sirius que estaba tirado a fuera de una taberna, Lily no se sorprendió al verlo tirado:  
  
-Ah!! Sirius ¿has visto a Susan, a Terry o a Emely?  
  
-........grweekk.....................................(Sirius dijo alguna palabra rara)  
  
-estás borracho...oye-Lily sacudió a Sirius, pero no sirvió.  
  
En eso Lya estaba estrenando su cámara fotográfica nueva con una foto de James, para variar. Luego se dirigió a la "Rata muerta", pasando por donde estaba Lily la vio tratando de Hablar con Sirius. Lya se escondió detrás de un arbusto(^.^U No fallan los arbustos) Lily le ayudo a Sirius a levantarse, ya que estaba muy borracho:  
  
-¡¿cuántos Fire wisky te tomaste?!- preguntó Lily .  
  
-Ee.........uno...no creo que fueron dos o tres ¿cuatro?-respondió Sirius borracho.  
  
-Vaya que bebes....-Sirius de repente se acerco más a Lily y....le dio un beso Lily estaba atónita, pero Lya aprovecho de usar su cámara fotográfica sacando una foto de ese momento con movimientos y todo. Lily no sabía que hacer con Black, "que al parecer no sabía lo que hacia". ----------------------------------------- Nota: bien este es el segundo capitulo, dejen reviews con sus quejas y opiniones, espero que les haya gustado...¿qué pasará con lily y sirius? 


	3. “Un problema amoroso”

3.- "Un problema amoroso"  
  
Lily empujó a Sirius, este cayó al suelo ya que esta muy ebrio y Lily salió corriendo, aún en estado de shock, se consolaba diciendo que:  
  
-sólo fue un beso corto, no fue muy agradable... estaba ebrio... además nadie los vio y él me beso a mi.  
  
Eso era lo que Lily creía, lo que ella no sabía que alguien había fotografiado aquel momento y lo que puede suceder después, no es para nada grato. Lya sabía que la foto que había tomado era muy valiosa y se dirigió a la "Rata muerta"(*el nombre se lo puse en honor a la maldita rata traidora...que muera), quería saber que cara tenía su querida amiga Lily. Lily supuso que allí estarían sus amigas y así era. Allí encontró a Susan y Terry probando su fuerza de manos y Emely las alentaba. Lily se desplomo en el asiento más cercano y Emely se aproximo a ella con dificultades, por los dos vasos de Fire wisky que se tomó y le pregunto si le había ocurrido algo, por que estaba pálida, Lily se tocó la cara y contestó que estaba bien, que no le ocurría nada y Emely se quedó tranquila. En eso llegó Mandy y miró algo molesta a Emely y del dijo:  
  
- Emely puedo hablar contigo.  
  
-Claro –respondió Emely.  
  
Mandy y Emely se sentaron a un rincón a conversar.  
  
- Emely no se suponía que nos juntaríamos en la tarde.  
  
-Lo siento Mandy lo olvide... bueno que es lo que me tienes que decir.  
  
- Emely ¿cuántos vasos de Fire wisky te tomaste-pregunto Mandy volviendo a un tono molesto.  
  
-Sólo dos y estoy bien...más lucida que nunca-contestó Emely  
  
-Bueno, Emely yo te quería pedir un favor-dijo Mandy.  
  
-¿cuál sería?-dijo Emely  
  
-La otra vez me dijiste que si me gustaba algún compañero tuyo te lo dijera y tu me ayudarías con él, tu sabes... bueno ahora necesito que me ayudas- dijo Mandy  
  
-¡que bueno!...de quién se trata-dijo Emely  
  
-de Remus Lupin-dijo Mandy avergonzada.  
  
-¡¡dijiste Remus Lupin!!-Gritó Emely, varias personas la quedaron mirando.  
  
-no lo grites...si Remus Lupin...es tan..-Mandy fue interrumpida por Emely  
  
-Ya déjate de cursilerías...¡¿qué quieres que haga yo?!-preguntó Emely.  
  
-Bueno...háblale de mí-dijo Mandy  
  
-Esta bien haré lo posible-respondió finalmente Emely  
  
-Gracias prima...ya me voy...ah! ¬¬ no deberías tomar tanto-Dijo Mandy  
  
-Oye yo no tomo siempre-dijo Emely.  
(**( De pronto llegó Lya y empezó a hablar con Lily, Terry, Susan y Emely muy amigablemente Emely decidió irse al colegio, ya que no le agradaba la compañía de Lya., Lily igual decidió irse, pero Lya le dijo:  
  
-¿te ocurre algo, Lily?, estás pálida-dijo Lya actuando muy bien.  
  
-¡de verdad estoy bien! ¡quiero irme al colegio!-gritó Lily y se marcho, Terry y Susan siguieron a Lily dejando a Lya sola.  
  
Lily no habló más hasta que se durmió.  
(**( En la mañana había un gran alboroto, así que Lily no pudo dormir, se dirigía al comedor para el desayuno, mucha gente miraba a Lily como si hubiera hecho algo malo, otras personas, más que nada chicas que empujaban a Lily cada vez que pasaban al lado de ella. A Lily le pareció muy extraño, en eso aparece Emely y Terry y le gritan a Lily, esto le pareció a Lily terriblemente raro.  
  
-¡¡Lily, se supone que somos amigas!!-dijo Emely muy enojada.  
  
-¿Qué te ocurre Emely..que pasó?- preguntó Lily.  
  
-¡¡pasa lo siguiente...nos mentiste, nos dijiste que estabas bien!!!-dijo Terry también enojada.  
  
-Ahora no entiendo nada –dijo Lily.  
  
-¡¡Te besaste con Black anoche!!-le recordó Emely más enojada, ella pensaba que Lily quería hacerse la lesa.  
  
-Eeee...tu como...sabes...eso-dijo Lily aterrada  
  
-¡¡Es verdad!!!-dijo Terry.  
  
-¡¡Es obvio que todo el colegio lo sepa!!-dijo Emely  
  
-¡¿Todo es colegio?!-Gritó Lily aún más escandalizada  
  
-Todo el colegio lo sabe...porque hay una fotografía inmensa tuya con Black en el tablero de anuncios-dijo Terry  
  
-¡¡¡Que!!!-grito Lily  
  
Lily fue a ver el tablero y quedo espantada al ver que aquel momento que se suponía que nadie había visto, había sido fotografiado y todo el colegio lo había visto.  
  
-Lo siento chicas por ocultarles la verdad, pero no quería hablar de eso...no fue mi culpa...lo halle ebrio afuera de una taberna y le pregunte si las había visto, también le pregunte cuanto había tomado cuando me dio un beso, yo lo empuje y salí corriendo-dijo Lily muy apenada, se sentía horrible. Emely pudo notar lo apenada que estaba Lily, ellas conocían a Sirius, sabían lo que el trago hace en Black.  
  
-Lily esta bien...creo que no tuviste la culpa, así que apoyaré –dijo Emely ya tranquilizada y analizando la situación.  
  
-También yo, pero Susan estaba furiosa contigo-dijo Terry  
  
En eso llegó Lya, lo que Emely no le agradó mucho, Lya le producía una gran desconfianza. Lya le preguntaba a Lily sobre quién puede haberle tomado la foto y que mala persona debe ser. Entre tanto Sirius se levantó como de costumbre, algo mareado después de todos los vaso de Fire wisky que se tomó. Bajo a desayunar al gran comedor, lo mismo ocurrió algunas personas volteaban a verle, pero muy pocas, ya que era común en Sirius este tipo de hechos, claro que no lo publicaban en el tablero. Sirius divisó a James que estaba con las manos apretadas y algo le decía a Remus y Peter, pero no era nada bueno porque Remus y Peter tenían cara de funeral. Sirius se dirigió hacia ellos y gritó:  
  
-Hola chicos!!!  
  
James volteo a verlo con la cara roja de ira, Sirius miró a Remus que le hacía gestos con las manos  
  
-¿qué pasa Prongs, molesto otra vez?-dijo Sirius sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
  
James se acerco a Sirius y le dio un combo en el estomago con toda su fuerza, Sirius estaba en estado de Shock ya que el golpe lo dejo bloqueado.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TRAIDOR TE ESTABAS RIENDO DE MI EN MI PROPIA CARA!!!!!!!!!!!-Le gritó James, mucha gente volteo a mirar la escena. En cuanto a Sirius no entendía nada mientras que Remus lo sostenía. Peter a sujetaba a James para que no le volviera a pegar.  
  
-¿Por qué me hiciste esto James?-Preguntó Sirius con una voz muy débil.  
  
-¡Esto me duele mucho, tú siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo...fuiste como el hermano que nunca tuve!, ¡¡¡como pudiste!!!-dijo James muy triste y luego se marcho. Sirius todavía estaba perplejo.  
  
-¡QUE HICE!!!-gritó Sirius.  
  
James no volteo a mirar. Remus le dijo a Sirius que se tranquilizará y le contó a Sirius lo de la foto que estaba en el tablero de anuncios, que tenia movimientos y cada detalle del beso. Remus y Peter acompañaron a Sirius a ver la foto, que según este no había ocurrido, o por lo menos él no se acordaba de nada, pero la fotografía no era falsa era él besando a Lily, comprendió por que estaba tan enojado James, Lily no era nada todavía de James era sólo " su nueva conquista" como lo decía Sirius. Peter detuvo a Sirius que quería hablar con James, pero en ese momento no era conveniente, James estaba muy dolido con Sirius , no soportaba las traiciones.  
  
Emely y Terry fueron a buscar a Susan y explicarle todo, aunque Susan no estaba enojada solamente porque Lily le haya ocultado la verdad, sino por razón que Susan desconocía, esto era lo que Susan se estaba cuestionando, cuando Emely y Terry hallaron a Susan tomando el desayuno en el gran comedor.  
  
-Aquí estabas Susan te estuvimos buscando-dijo Terry  
  
-¿Para que me buscaban?-preguntó Susan malhumorada.  
  
-Te queríamos decir que Lily no tuvo la culpa...hablamos con ella-dijo Emely  
  
-no me importa...no quiero oír más del asunto-dijo Susan tajantemente dando a entender su molestia.  
  
Terry y Emely se quedaron calladas, no era el momento oportuno para hablar, pero notaron que había algo más que la molestaba.  
  
Lily esta conversando con Lya que le prometía pillar al culpable, en eso apareció James y besó a Lya en frente de Lily, que sintió como un sentimiento de rabia la invadía y se apresuro a decir:  
  
-¡Lo siento creo que estoy interrumpiendo algo!  
  
Lya estaba algo aturdida, pero permitió que James la besara.  
  
James tenía una mirada de venganza, vio como Lily se marchaba enojada, por un momento se alegro que hubiera pasado eso con Sirius eso le daría motivos a él de molestar a Lily. Apenas Lily se marchó él dejo a Lya y se marcho también, Lya no entendía nada, pero estaba muy feliz por fin james se había fijado en ella según ella. Lily se fue alegando por el pasillo y casi choca con Lucius que se quedo mirándola, Lily igual se detuvo.  
  
-¡¡¿VAS A PASAR O NO?!!-le gritó dejando apreciar su furia.  
  
Lucius la miraba perplejo y él paso por su lado susurrándole en el oído :  
  
-Tranquilízate Lily.  
  
Lily simplemente no le prestó atención y siguió caminando, pero luego analizó lo que Lucius le había dicho y se quedo sorprendida un vez más con él chico y volvió a decir:  
  
-Ese chico es muy raro...demasiado raro.  
  
Lily seguía molesta y al pasar empujaba al que se le cruzará por el camino, alegando sola.  
  
-¡QUE SE CREE POTTER EH?!........¡un momento ¿por que estoy tan enojada?! ¡como si me gustara Potter! ¡eso es ridículo! ¡él tiene derecho hacer lo que le plazca! ¡SI QUIERE BESAR A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE HOGWARTS, PUÉS QUE LO HAGA! ¡A MI QUE ME IMPORTA!(Lily volvió a enfadarse). Lily decidió no ir a desayunar, ya que la gente no dejaba de murmurar, así decidió irse directo al aula de Adivinación topándose con el retrato de Sir Cadogan que le gritó:  
  
-¡En guardia vil villano!  
  
-¡CALLATE!-le gritó Lily aún enojada.  
  
Terry se quedó con Susan tratando de calmarla y convenciéndola de que Lily no había tenido la culpa, pero a Susan no le importaba eso, Susan también se preguntaba ¿por qué estaba tan enojada? sino era eso lo que le importaba. Emely entre estaba decidida a descubrir a la persona que había querido perjudicar a Lily tomándole esa fotografía, primero se dirigió al tablero de anuncios para sacar la fotografía al llegar se encontró con Sirius, Remus y Peter que estaban conversando. Emely miró a Sirius con rabia y le dijo:  
  
-¡¡Por tu culpa Lily la está pasando súper mal!!  
  
Sirius no dijo nada, pero se fijo que tenía la mano en él estomago, de pronto Emely se sintió mal por lo que le había dicho, le pareció que la estaba pasando también muy mal. -Lo siento Sirius me doy cuenta que tu también la estas pasando muy mal, pero descuida yo descubriré al culpable y lo haré pagar ˆ-ˆ - Emely estaba muy decidida y le sonrió a Sirius que se sentía algo más aliviado con la sonrisa que Emely le daba.  
  
-Seppraccio-dijo Emely.  
  
Al minuto después la fotografía estaba en sus manos, la guardó en su bolsillo y le dio una palmadita a Sirius en la espalda y se fueron hacia el aula de Adivinación. Emely les iba diciendo que no iba a descansar hasta averiguar quien había tomado esa fotografía.  
  
-debe ser alguien que quiere perjudicar a Lily- Emely seguía diciéndoles.  
  
-también puede haber sido alguien que quiera perjudicarme-dijo Sirius.  
  
-un Slytherin-dijo Peter  
  
-puede ser-dijo Emely.  
  
-yo creo que no- dijo Remus  
  
-¿por qué no?-preguntó Peter.  
  
-de que le serviría, si todos saben que Sirius es así, a nadie le sorprendería ver a Sirius con una chica-respondió Remus.  
  
-buen punto....¿te pasa algo Sirius? no has dicho nada- dijo Emely.  
  
-no me pasa nada-mintió Sirius estaba preocupado, por James hace tiempo que no lo veía tan enojado, desde que Malfoy atrapó la snitch y ganó el partido el año pasado, pero esta vez era peor por que James nunca le había pegado así a Sirius.  
  
Llegaron justo a la clase de Adivinación con los de Hufflepuff. Jade se sentó con Sirius, ya estaban tan amigos y Remus se sentó con James que miraba a Sirius con recelo. Peter se sentó con una chica de Hufflepuff(que era igual de gorda como él).  
  
Susan se sentó con Terry, ya que no quería hablar con Lily, que se había sentado con Oliver Wood.  
La sala estaba invadida de un perfume agobiante, las estanterías estaban repletas de plumas, bolas de cristal de todos los tamaños y había muchas tazas de té de tres colores: blancas, azules y rosadas. También habían mesas redondas, con un aspecto de que fueran recién adquiridas. El calor era insoportable. La profesora de Adivinación era Sybill Trelawney que era muy delgada había aparecido desde las sombras dándoles la bienvenida y los hizo abrir su texto "El arte de las predicciones" en la página 28. Después trabajaron en parejas, cada persona debía localizar la estrella que se formaba en la mano de su compañero y buscar en el texto que significaba, según su forma. Susan le había tocado con Sirius, Susan estaba molesta con él así solo se dignaba a trabajar. Sirius se percato de que Susan estaba molesta.  
  
-Susan ¿se puede saber por que estas molesta conmigo?-le preguntó Sirius a Susan.  
  
-no lo sé-respondió Susan.  
  
-como que no sabes-le dijo Sirius  
  
-no sé por que estoy molesta contigo, quizás estoy molesta por lo que sucedió con Lily-le dijo Susan rápidamente.  
  
-Bueno comprendo-dijo Sirius tristemente y luego miró a James que trabajaba con Lya. Lya parecía muy contenta trabajando con James del que no se podría decir lo mismo, no dejaba de ver a Lily, que trabajaba con Peter a que le gritaba a cada rato, seguía de malhumor . James cada vez que Lily lo veía, él se acercaba a Lya quien estaba encantada. Emely le estaba yendo bien, le había tocado con Oliver que de vez en cuando se volteaba para mirar a Terry que trabajaba con Remus. Habían muy pocos Gryffindor que trabajaban con personas de Huffelpuff, como Marcia Dawmon que estaba trabajando con Kurt Tamson el prefecto de Hufflepuff.  
  
Todos esperaban ansiosos que la clase terminara, el calor era insoportable.  
  
Su siguiente clase era Historia de la magia en las que tenían que presentar un ensayo sobre la revolución de 1856 en el ministerio de la magia, cuatro pergaminos mínimo ya que era un trabajo de a dos, cada uno podía elegir su pareja.  
  
A Jade no le gustaba mucho esa materia así que busco a alguien que le fuera más o menos bien. Se apresuró a pedirle a Remus que fuera con ella, antes que algún otro flojo se lo pidiera. Lily le preguntó a Susan si quería ser con ella, Susan lo pensó mucho, pero al final accedió.  
  
Sirius miró a James, pero James seguía enojado, entonces le preguntó a Terry si quería ser con él, Terry le dejo bien claro que ella todavía no lo perdonaba, pero le dijo que sí. Oliver la miraba rigurosamente. Lya le preguntó a James si quería ser con ella, pero le dijo que iba a trabajar con Oliver quien se sorprendió cuando lo escuchó, pero él no tenía compañero así que le dijo a Lya que era cierto.  
(**( El almuerzo había un poco más agradable para Lily, ya que Emely había sacado la fotografía del tablero aún así la gente murmuraba cuando Lily pasaba. Emely empezó a averiguar quien sacó la fotografía. Como de costumbre las lechuzas entraron en el comedor para entregar el correo, Lily recibió con sorpresa una segunda nota anónima que decía:  
  
Querida Lily: Me he enterado de lo que ha sucedido, con el imbecil de Black, me siento algo molesto ya que alguien te ha besado, pero todavía no voy a renunciar a ti, te algo furiosa en la mañana. no le hagas caso a la gente mal intencionada. En cuanto a Black ya la está pagando.  
  
te estaré cuidando.  
  
Lily leyó el mensaje por lo menos cuatro veces. En la tarde tuvieron Astronomía esa clase era una de las favoritas de Emely, pero no se salvaron de la tarea. Jade había acordado que después de la clase de Astronomía se juntaría con Remus para hacer el trabajo de Historia de la magia , Emely se dirigió a la biblioteca después de la clase de Astronomía, Remus la estaba esperando. El trabajo les resultó fácil, en la biblioteca había harta información y terminaron rápido, así que se pusieron a conversar.  
  
-has averiguado algo sobre la foto-dijo Remus para hablar de algo.  
  
-no mucho sólo la cámara es de último modelo por que la foto viene con un borde dorado-dijo Emely.  
  
-¿qué vas hacer cuando descubras quien fue?-preguntó Remus.  
  
-no lo sé aún, pero lo voy a ser sufrir-respondió Emely malévolamente.  
  
Se les paso la hora conversando de distintos temas.  
  
-E..¿tienes polola?-preguntó Emely  
  
-no-respondió Remus.  
  
Emely recordó lo que Mandy le había pedido, este parecía el momento perfecto para hablarle de Mandy, pero, sin embargo, Emely no mencionó a Mandy.  
  
-como un chico como tú no tiene novia aún-le dijo Emely.  
  
-no he encontrado a la persona indicada-dijo Remus.  
  
De pronto Emely sintió como se le aceleraba en corazón cuando Remus le hablaba entonces Emely dijo de pronto:  
  
-Me tengo que ir, tengo algo que hacer quédate tú con el trabajo-tomo rápidamente su cosas, salió de la biblioteca y respiro hondo, se dio cuenta que su ratón no estaba en su bolsillo y lo busco entre sus cosas, pero no lo encontró.  
  
-León de oro-dijo Emely y pasó por el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
La sala común estaba más o menos vacía, estaba ahí Lily conversando con Terry.  
  
-Hola chicas ¿que hacen?-dijo Emely.  
  
-sólo conversábamos –dijo Terry.  
  
-¿cómo te fue con Remus?-preguntó Lily burlona.  
  
-e..si bien terminamos el trabajo-respondió Jade.  
  
-¿Chicas han visto a Roller estaba en mi bolsillo, pero desapareció?- preguntó Emely.  
  
-no lo hemos visto- dijo Lily  
(**( La sala se fue desocupando de a poco, sólo quedaron algunos chicos de tercer año y Emely que estaba haciendo el mapa de algunas constelaciones para Astronomía, en eso aparece Roller que se subió a la mesita en donde trabajaba Emely .  
  
-¡Roller! ¡¿a dónde estabas?!-le dijo Emely, Roller traía un mensaje en las patas.  
  
Emely: Creo que esto te pertenece, esta en mi bolsillo  
Remus L.  
  
(-¿por que se habrá ido tan rápido?...iré a la sala común...un momento.¡¿.que hace un ratón en mi bolsillo?!...veamos de quién es.. Rei Blaise en caso de extravió ubicar a Jade Blaise de Gryffindor...)  
  
-Remus-dijo Emely .  
  
Un rato después llegó Mandy le preguntó a Emely que hacía, Emely quedó perpleja al ver que había arruinado su trabajo de Astronomía, tenía escrito por todo el pergamino el nombre de Remus. Emely se apresuró a arrugar el pergamino y arrojarlo al tacho de la basura y dijo:  
  
-Aaaa, tengo sueño lo siento Mandy me voy a dormir.  
  
Mandy encontró extraña a Emely y espero que subiera al dormitorio y fue a recoger el pergamino que había tirado Emely, cuando Mandy lo abrió y no le causó gracia ver que en el pergamino había escrito el nombre de Remus por todo el pergamino.  
  
-Traidora-dijo Mandy furiosa y subió al cuarto de niñas  
(**(  
  
-¿¡quién esta ahí!?...responda...  
  
-Soy yo Lily...  
  
-¡James que haces aquí!  
  
-Vine a buscarte...  
  
-¡¿por qué?!...  
  
-Lily quería decirte que no me gusta Lya...  
  
-¡QUE ME IMPORTA A MI!!!  
  
-Cálmate Lily, te quiero decir que te amo a ti Lily(dijo acercándose a ella)  
  
-¡QUE!  
  
-sí, yo te amo a ti con toda mi alma-y la abraza, Lily estaba roja, pero deja que James la abrasara.  
  
-James....-susurro Lily y James se acercó para besarla, en eso una voz.  
  
-¡¡Lily despierta!!!-gritó Susan.  
  
-Aaa...¡Que pasa!-dijo Lily aún sonrojada abriendo su ojos de golpe.  
  
-¿qué estabas soñando?-dijo Susan con un tono burlón.  
  
-eee...tuve una pesadilla-respondió Lily nerviosa.  
  
-a mi parece que no por...  
  
-¡por que!-dijo Lily interrumpiendo a Susan.  
  
-No por nada...-Dijo Susan.  
  
Terry estaba todavía durmiendo. Emely ya se había vestido y bajo a la sala común, cuando bajó se encontró con Mandy que la miraba furiosa.  
  
-¿qué ocurre Mandy?-preguntó Emely extrañada.  
  
-¡ESTO OCURRE!-le gritó mostrándole el pergamino que había recogido.  
  
-eee...Te lo puedo explicar...Mandy-dijo Emely.  
  
-¡NO HAY NADA QUE EXPLICAR! ¡YO TE PEDÍ UN FAVOR Y RESULTA QUE ME ESTABAS ENGAÑANDO! ¡EN REALIDAD A TI TE GUSTABA LO QUERÍAS PARA TI! ¡TRAIDORA!-le gritó Mandy furiosa, lo que allí estaban miraban a Mandy y a Emely escandalizado y otros reían y decían:  
  
-Miren dos mujeres peleándose por un chico.  
  
Mandy miró furiosa al chico que al ver a Mandy decidió callarse, Mandy le arrojo el pergamino arrugado en la cara a Emely y luego salió corriendo por el retrato.  
  
-¡Espera! ¡Mandy!-le gritó Emely recogiendo el pergamino.  
  
~**~  
  
Nota: ^-^ holas!!! bien que les parece? les agrada la historia, pues todavía faltan musas cosas!!! asi que dejen reviews con sus quejas y comentarios.....o lo q deseen decir!!!! 


End file.
